Not a Warrior
by BisexualNerd
Summary: The constant comparison of his sub par fighting skills to those of his cousin, Horus, is beginning to take a toll on Anubis' emotional and mental state. Luckily, Osiris will always be there to comfort his young nephew. Contains a few melancholy snapshots of the boy god's childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I got some positive feedback on my story, Cousins, and decided to continue writing these short stories. I made a community so that they would all be in one place, because if my life isn't organized, at least my writing should be. Send me any suggestions for stories. Will work off of any character from the Kane Chronicles. Right now, I'm working off of Anubis because he doesn't get enough love in the community and I really love imagining what led him to such isolation. Takes place when the boys are 10 and 7.**

Osiris presided over the training room, watching the sparring match unfolding between his son and nephew. The fight was in no way fair, Horus having a clear height and weight advantage over the younger boy, not to mention years more battle experience. But Anubis had begged him for his permission to spar with his son.

He knew that it was a bad idea to agree to such a request, but the look of desperation in the boy's eyes pulled at his heartstrings, and he had hesitantly agreed. Anubis had never been much of a fighter, preferring to spend time in the library, or training with Isis. Indeed, his magic abilities had far surpassed that of most children his age. Despite his petite size and pale complexion, he was incredibly strong, and it was this reason that Osiris had rationalized the current sparring match. He was beginning to regret that decision now.

Horus had not broken a sweat, his stance sturdy, a slight smile adorning his face. Fighting was his element. He could pick up and wield a sword before he was able to walk. By age seven, Horus had surpassed the abilities of his sparring partners, preferring to battle his trainers. The boy was a natural, and he was clearly showing his skill, dodging his cousin's feeble attacks with ease.

Anubis, on the other hand, looked far worse for the wear. He was drenched in sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead, arms trembling with the effort of holding his sword. His footwork was clumsy and his posture unsure, a fact which Horus quickly picked up upon.

The next time Anubis went to attack, Horus parried the strike and stepped forward, pushing his cousin roughly with his shoulder. Anubis flew back, tripping over his own feet before landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

"Stop." Osiris commanded. "The battle is done. Victory to Horus. Fighters, to your leave."

Horus gleamed and offered a hand to his cousin, but Anubis pushed it away roughly. The boy was shaking, rough breaths threatening to turn into sobs. Osiris worried for a moment that the fall had done more damage than expected, but Anubis jumped up quickly and ran off. Osiris sighed, regretting even more his decision to approve the fight, as it seemed to only be another opportunity for Anubis to compare himself to his cousin.

After a moment's hesitation, Osiris decided to not follow the boy, in the hopes that he would cool down. It wasn't until that night that he came to regret that decision too.

To be continued…

 **There will be a part two uploaded shortly. I may update this after I update the Genderbent story, but because those chapters take much longer to write, it most likely be updated on a less regular basis then any short stories. Let me know how you feel about this. Remember to review and offer any ideas you have.**

 **Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I am so so sorry about not posting anything new for the longest time. To those of you who just want to read the story and not hear my excuses, feel free to scroll ahead. Fair warning there may be some trigger words/descriptions here, so please don't read if you are sensitive to that stuff. You guys don't really know anything other than my nickname on here, but I've been really struggling lately. And not just in the "not feeling like writing" way. I mean in the not wanting to get out of bed way. I have really severe depression and anxiety. I was gone for such a long time because it was talking all my energy and focus to just get out of bed in the morning and go to school. I went through a really dark time these past two years, and these last couple months have been incredibly frustrating and stressful. I didn't update for the longest time, and whenever I got the urge to, I would chicken out because of my fear that anyone who had read my stories would now hate me. I know it doesn't make sense, but this is what my illness makes me feel. I'm doing a bit better now, but I just hope that you guys aren't too mad at me and haven't completely forgotten about me (though I wouldn't be shocked if you did). I want to thank everyone who left comments (specifics below) encouraging me and asking for more chapters. I got to such a bad point that I couldn't open them out of fear that someone would be mad at me. Now I regret that as you all have been so accommodating and supportive, and only a tad annoyed. Thank you again so much and I apologize.**

 **Comments: (From all Stories)**

 **Guest666: Thank you for your support and compliments. Hopefully now you won't need that strongly worded letter. I'm taking your suggestions into account, as you can see, but mostly I wanted to thank you for your well meaning and thoughtful comment. It really meant the world to me.**

 **merendinoemiliano** **: OH MY GOSH! I am so so sorry! Hopefully you see this and it makes up for the long period of absence. You have been such a strong follower I would hate to lost you completely. Thank you so much for all of your comments on my posts.**

 **imasurvivor21** **: Heyo! Thank you for your supportive comments. I never really feel like I know what I'm doing, so I'm glad that I'm at least ok at faking it.**

 **Nimbus Gray: NOT THE GIANT PINK KITTENS! AAHHHHHIWENFOFVPNWPVNIWONC! And also I hope that you will see this and I can get you to like my other story as well.**

 **Amora23: Thank you! And I will be making them like each other eventually, however I like to make them annoy each other first. To be honest (as I have siblings myself) its a little therapeutic. But I will be keeping it as canological as possible, only changing what I need to in order to fit the characters change in gender.**

 **Man, for someone who never updates, I sure can blabber a lot, huh? My apologies. I hope you enjoy!**

Osiris awoke in the middle of the night to a crash and a sharp yell of pain. Immediately, he jumped from the bed, sparing only a confused, if not slightly panicked, look with his wife before sprinting down the hall towards the boys. He couldn't tell which of them made the shriek, but he decided to check on Horus first. Of the two, he was the most likely to cause trouble, often hurting himself in the process. The whole business with him losing an eye made Osiris forbid such actions, but excitement could exceed even the most formidable rules. Hanging a right, he threw the door to Horus' room open, hands glowing with wrath only a father could posses. But there were no disturbances to the room besides the slight snoring of the eldest in his bed.

Turning on a heel, he headed back down the hallway towards Anubis' room. It had been the nursery (conveniently located by the master bedroom) when they took the boy in, and with his yet tender age, they had seen no reason to relocate him rather than change the walls and bedding. But the dark grey room was also undisturbed. Everything was in perfect order; toys away, books in height order, bed made... The bed! Osiris' heart clenched as he noted the absence of his youngest.

"ANUBIS!" he bellowed, his voice echoing through the duat. He doubted even the snake wouldn't hear his cry, meaning certainly the boy would. And he would have hell to pay for should he ignore it, a lesson well drilled into the minds of both his boys.

"...in the training room." came a soft prayer. He disappeared immediately, reappearing in the expansive arena.

Ordinarily, it was a sight to behold to most gods, let alone the rare mortal that may spy it. There were racks and racks of every weapon known to man and some that weren't. A score board shone above with blue and gold hyroglific letters. There was an immense sparing space with seats on either side for matches. Half the room was an obstacle course with swinging blades, ropes, and large poles to climb and jump from.

It was this course that now lay in a disarray, half in ashes and very near collapse. Anubis sat in the center of the destruction, shocked face streaked with tears and a limp hand clutch to his chest. Around him, tendrils of black smoke were disappearing, and blast zone of gray ash remained behind. Osiris had never seen anything like it before. Each god and goddess had their own particular branch of magic, but it was all more or less the same with small variants. It was rare for a child to be able to produce their own brand, but this was most certainly not a spell taught by Isis or even Thoth. The closest variety was something that no one would dare teach a child, under punishment of banishment. Chaos magic.

The icy fear and rage that gripped him disappeared the instant Anubis recognized his presence. The boy's face melted from pain and shock to desperation and fear. Fear in him, Osiris realized with a shock, as the power which had been swirling around him unconsciously dropped.

"Are you ok? What happened?" he asked gently, approaching slowly, arms raised as one would towards an injured animal. And in many ways, he was.

"I... I know not what happened. I did not mean for it. I just was trying to practice but my shoulder was hurting from before. I fell from the pole and as I reached for it, it began crumbling. Please! Uncle, I'm sorry! I meant not for it to happen!" Anubis sobbed, voice quickly rising to near hysterics. Osiris reached him and pulled him into a tight embrace, pulling away only at the cry of pain and it put pain on the boy's wrist.

"It is ok, Anubis. I know that you would not do this with purpose. Let me see your wrist." Osiris calmed, stroking the back of the boys head, his fingers tangling slightly in the unruly locks. Anubis raised his arm up, the joints already swelling. Muttering a simple healing spell, he watched as his bones snapped back together and the blood flowed away from the skin, letting out a sigh of relief as it did. The gratitude shone in the boy's eyes, but it was tinged with guilt. Osiris was tempted to let the boy go to bed without punishment or explanation. But above all else, he must uphold fairness in everything, and that meant judging those who must be judged.

"Why were you here at such a late hour, boy? The sun has nearly risen and it was stated clearly that you are not to enter this room before noon nor alone." He bade, his voice stern.

"Horus is allowed inside. I thought I might better myself in the art of combat if I were given the same opportunities." Anubis responded, his headtaw bowed and ears flushing red in shame. "I was wrong. I am sorry, Uncle." He raised his head slightly, expecting to see the angered face of his Uncle. But instead Osiris offered a small smile.

"Same opportunities?" he asked with a chuckle. "Do you think Horus has been given the same opportunities as you? Has he been to study with Isis? Has he been tutored by Thoth?" A look of shocked confusion covered the boy's face, new thoughts dawning on him.

"Anubis. You are not the same person as your cousin. You are not the same person as me. But that does not mean you have been afforded less opportunities to better yourself. Horus would do as well in magic class and you did in your sword fight." At this the boy stifled a small chuckle.

"He turned Thoth into a Ibis" he said, giggling at the memory.

"That he did. And for that reason, I would no more encourage him advanced training in magic than I would you in weapons. You need not worry what others think and you need not compare yourself to your cousin. He role is foretold. It is written that he will be pharaoh, and so it shall be. But your future is as limitless as the cosmos. I sense you will have a vital role to play. It may not be for centuries, yet you will change the world."

Anubis threw his arms around him with a sob, and both embraced in content. Yes, this boy would change the world. He was obedient to a fault, but had just enough of a spark in him to defy the majority if need be. His life would be hard. This Osiris had known since the minute he was dropped on his doorstep, since the announcement of Nephthys' pregnancy. He must rein control of his powers and persist despite ridicule from the gods. But so long as he was around, Osiris would ensure Anubis becomes a great god.

 **There we go! I might update more on this, but I doubt it. Unless you guys have any more suggestions, I don't know what else to add to this (it was supposed to be short). I'll try to keep up the updating, but I can't make any promises. Next one I update will (probably) be the genderbent fanfic.**

 **Thank you again for putting up with me. Until next time,**

 **Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Little bit of a break between chapters since I'm switching between this and my other stories. This is based on the idea that the jobs each god has isn't really predetermined. And yes, both Anubis and Horus (before he became king) were both princes. The correlation between Horus and the title is easy to see as he actually did get to the throne. But Anubis, being the child of set, who was temporarily king and is still a member of the royal family, would also be a prince, just without a direct line to the throne. Interestingly, assuming they follow traditional monarchy rules, in the period when Set was on the throne before Horus kicked him out, Anubis (if he was alive at that point) would have been the next to rule. This skips him by another forceful takeover though and never really seems to be mentioned. I might do a story about it. Anyway, I'll stop my ramblings.**

 **Comments:**

 **merendinoemiliano : Thank you again, as usual! I always love seeing your comments, not matter how long they are! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I really appreciate you being patient with me and waiting until I have enough motivation to give you guys something of some quality. I hope that you problems get better, but if you ever need someone to give support or just rant to, I'm here.**

 **D Sketchy : Thank you! I love the positive feedback. Originally, I was gonna have this just focus on events in his "childhood", but I will gladly write something of the sort. I will either post it on here or make a separate work for it, but I'll get to work on it! If you have any ideas for what you want it to contain (ex: hurt/comfort, fluff, etc) let me know!**

Chapter 3: Mummification

"Please. He's just a child."

Isis's voice trembled, but rang clear, echoing through the marble hall and into the ears of the young princes hiding behind one it's many pillars. Horus barely fit behind the pillar, his form resembling that of a fifteen year old. His childish fat had been long ago replaced with growing muscles and the thinnest bit of facial hair. He chided himself for not changing out of his formal clothing, as he was currently adorned in every gold applique and symbol of power there was. This suited the future king most days, as the light bounced off the decorations and drew every eye to his own. But the clothing was ill suited for the stealth mission he had dragged his cousin on. For the first time in decades, Horus found himself grow green with envy towards his cousin.

Despite, if they used mortal aging as a guide, appearing as an eleven year old, Anubis presented himself with none the dignity and grace of his parents. His face maintained much of it's youthful pudge, slowing giving over not to a hard jaw line but narrow, sloping face. He refused to have his hair cut to standard, so it hung down past his ears in a most barbaric fashion. Rather than self assured righteousness and bravado, his eyes resembled those of a puppy kicked one too many times. His clothes were a dark material that would have made any other sweat in the heat of the desert, but seemed to only slightly dissuade the perpetual chill which plagued him. However, his diminished statue and dark attire made it that much easier for him to conceal himself. Indeed, Horus had fallen victim to many a stuck out leg before he learned to look for the flash of pale skin and bright white teeth.

"Which one of us do you think they are speaking of?" Anubis whispered, tilting his head slightly.

Horus has been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had forgotten about their espionage mission. It was not often that he felt the need to spy, but then again, it was not often that he was sent away. After all, he was an adult and would demand to be treated as such. Anubis would have gone to the library without question, but he had much better hearing than Horus, an asset not to be ignored in such a heist. His assistance was not without price though. A week's sweets had been promised to the youngest for his services. A steep price, but it was rare that Lady Isis, and Lords Osiris and Thoth gathered together.

"Probably you." Horus finally responded after a sharp prodding to the leg. "After all, you're the only child I know of."

"I'm not a child. Besides, Bast is younger than you too!"

"Ha. Only by a year, unlike three. Now shush, I'm trying to listen." He caught a glare from the boy, but Anubis quickly turned his attention back to the group as Osiris opened his mouth.

"We've put it off for long enough. Chaos is increasing." Osiris said, his face grim.

"The dead a piling up. Their bodies are rotting and their spirits cannot find rest without being purified. There is no other way. It has long been foretold." Thoth added. His face bore and expression similar to when Horus would fail a test. A mix of sadness and disappointment, with just a hint of frustration and tiredness thrown in.

"But surely there is another god who has no job who could take it. Must we really give such a duty to our youngest?" Isis begged.

"Youngest" Anubis mouthed at Horus, his face becoming drawn with worry. Horus felt his own stomach clench with anticipation. The was no denying that Anubis was the youngest of all of them. 'Boy god', others called him. And whatever they were talking about did not sound pleasant in the slightest, especially not if Mother was fighting so hard against it.

"You know there is not. The boys are the only ones without duties of their own. Would you rather this duty fall on Horus? it would stain him and his rule. Please, Isis, have reason." bade Osiris.

Anubis stiffened as Isis gave no reply. He knew that no matter how much his aunt had come to love him and treat him as her own, she would always but the well being of Horus in front of his own. He tried not to feel jealous about it. After all, Horus was the crowned prince, destined for bigger and better things. Anubis was merely an insurance plan. A spare part.

"Very well. Boys, you may come out now." Thoth spoke. Both froze in fear, the adrenaline of being caught rushing though their bodies. Anubis moved first, walking out from behind the pillar, head bowed and hands protectively behind his back. After a pointed look from Osiris, Horus followed suit. He, however, appeared to be without a care that he had done wrong, his chin held high with pride despite the scrutinizing looks. But Anubis could sense the slight trembling of his breath.

"Isis, please escort Horus to his room." Osiris said firmly. The boys stared at each other with concern. Never before had Osiris forgone a harsh reprimand after they were caught. Such a change in tradition must have meant that the subject they had been listening in on had grave importance. Isis placed her hand on Anubis' shoulder, giving it a small squeeze along with a kiss atop his head before leading Horus out of the room.

"Uncle?" Anubis questioned, turning towards the two men in front of him. They stood with ridged posture and firm disposition. Thoth had something concealed behind his back. It seemed to be emitting a glow along with immense power. The tendrils seemed to call out to him, becoming him towards the object with the faint whispering of voices. But try as he might, Anubis could not make out what they said.

Thoth and Osiris seemed to notice the way the light shifted towards the boy and nodded. Whatever had just happened, it had only reaffirmed what they had planned for him.

"Anubis. How much do you recall about the parts of the soul from your lessons?" Osiris asked. Anubis quirked his head in confusion. Surely that long preamble had not just been about a quiz. But Osiris and Thoth were not gods to be kept waiting, so he searched his brain for the answers they sought.

"The soul is divided into five parts. The Ba is the soul of the person and is deathless. The Ren is a person's name, a summation of all they are and all they will ever be. The Ka is the vital essence which makes a person living. The Ib is a person's heart and the driving force towards good and Maat. And the Sheut is the shadow of a person, or a representation of them."

"Very good. As I said, he is one of my best students, second only to Isis or perhaps yourself." Thoth said, a ghost of a smile crossing his features. For a second, Anubis felt pride surge through him, before it was exterminated by the yet grim look on his uncle's face.

"Uncle, what is wrong? Why is chaos increasing? And what does this have to do with souls." he questioned.

Osiris sighed before replying. "My boy, you ask many simple questions, but their answers are anything but. The spirits of those past are restless. I have made an afterlife for them to enter, but their souls have been sullied by the filth of the mortal world. Only those who are pure should be let in to Aaru, but they are mixed in with liars, murders, and thieves. As a result, no one has been let in. Even the innocent have been forced to wander aimlessly. As such, Chaos increases."

Anubis raised his hand to his mouth in mild horror. The innocent should never be punished for the sins of others. This was a concept well engrained in him, but here it was, going unenforced.

"Surely there is something someone can do." he questioned, eyes fliting between the two elders. They exchanged a grim look before Thoth spoke.

"No someone, child. You. It has been foretold that you will weigh the souls against the feather of Maat and determine if they are worthy to pass into paradise." With this, he drew the object from behind his back and presented it to the boy. True to his word, it was a feather, approximately the size of his forearm. It glowed with white and blue light and seemed to draw him towards it. The whispering increased as he unconsciously reached towards it. His fingers almost grazed it before Thoth pulled it sharply away.

"Anubis! You must be careful before you hold this. The feather cannot abide a single lie. If you were to tell even the slightest untruth while holding it, you would combust past the point of even Isis' healing." Osiris warned, his voice raising in volume out of fear for his youngest.

Anubis reached out again, hand trembling slightly as he cautiously took the feather. It was surprisingly heavy and warm, pulsating with the energy of a soul. The whispering surged before disappearing along with the feather. But Anubis could tell it was still there, as the weight of it had not disappeared from his hand, and faint blue traces of light still raced across his arm in the Duat.

"But Uncle, I do not understand. If my only duties are to be to judge each soul against the feather and admit those worthy, why did you speak of the job with such foreboding?" Truly, it seemed to be relatively easy, and not scaring or damaging as he had pictured it.

"There are certain ways the bodies must be prepared for the afterlife. This task would fall to you as well." Osiris admitted, refusing to meet the eyes of his nephew.

Anubis felt the whispering increase again. A soft voice broke through, the words 'concealing' and 'liar' echoing through his head. "You are not telling me everything." Anubis said, following the prodding of the feather. "How are the bodies to be prepared. Holy oil? Rites?"

"Mummification." Thoth answered.

"I do not know this word." Anubis replied, his brows furrowed with confusion. It was rare, even at his age, that there was a word he did not know. It must have been new process, or he would have certainly heard of it before.

"That is because you are going to be the first to practice it." Thoth confirmed. "But I warn you, it is not for the faint of heart. In order to purify the soul and prepare the body, the organs of the deceased must be removed. Each organ, all the fluids, from every body. Removing the organs and wrapping them in linens would be your task."

Anubis felt bile rising in the back of his throat. He swayed dangerously at the thought of extracting such disgusting things. Blood rushed away from his head and he felt strong hands grip his arms and force him to sit.

"Breathe" he heard Thoth remind him. He had not realized that he had clenched both his mouth and his eyes shut.

"That is disgusting" he spoke candidly. The feather seemed to compel him to say exactly what was on his mind, tact aside. The remark caused a sharp bark of laughter to rise from Osiris.

"Indeed." Osiris said, offering a hand to the boy. He had forced him to sit when his face had suddenly lost what little color it had, but the blush was slowly returning to his cheeks.

"I suppose... if it is my destiny, then I can get used to it." Anubis relented, his nose twisting up at the image of the unpleasantries now forced upon him.

"Unfortunately, that is not all of the unpleasantries." Thoth said, casting a forlorn look at the now aggravated looking youth.

"What could be worse?" Anubis questioned, frustration creeping its way into his voice. Was it not enough that he must now mutilate bodies and judge souls. What other trials had Ra forced upon him?

"According to scripture, the hearts of the dead are to be weighed against the feather for judgement. The ones which pass are allowed into Aaru and their hearts remain intact. But the ones that fail..." Osiris took a large breathe before continuing. "It is written that the hearts of those who fail are to be eaten."

"Eaten?!" Anubis exclaimed, gagging on his rising dinner. "Is Khonsu being known as the cannibal god not enough? Must we really have another?"

"It is written..." Osiris began.

"It is written that they must be consumed, correct? But does it specifically say by me?" Anubis interrupted. He had accepted many things today, but the concept that he must routinely devour the hearts of the wicked would not be one of them.

"He is correct. It does not specifically say that he must consume them." Thoth relented, checking over the scrolls another time.

"Very well. I believe you have had enough for today. You may go to your room Anubis. Training begins tomorrow." Osiris said, vanishing the boy with a flick of his wrist. He sighed, taking his seat on the throne and placing his head in his hands.

"He'll do well." Thoth attempted to reassure the worried surrogate father. It seemed to do little though, so instead he tried to steer the conversation towards the future. "So what are you planning on doing about he hearts?"

A bittersweet smile crept across Osiris' features. "Well, every boy needs a dog, doesn't he?"

 **WOW! That was a long one! It's 12:10 in the morning and I have absolutely no regrets. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I'm too tired to go through and check. And yes, in some legends, Anubis does eat the hearts of the wicked. Ew. So Ammit was created! I will try to update again soon. Until next time.**

 **Cat**


End file.
